


Star Trek: Inheritance

by Marsauraus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bia is a Bamf, Chekov isn't in this, Christine might live if I'm feeling nice, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jim is Insane, Lauren and Spock get in lots of disagreements, Lauren has anxiety, Lauren is the epitomy of salt and sass, Mark is keeping tabs on the Enterprise, My First Work in This Fandom, Nodak is Bajoran, Node is a noodle, POV Third Person Omniscient, Ren Swearing, Ren and Bia are human, Ren eventually finds her father, Swearing in general, hole in space/planet that is not a planet, hope this goes well, ill add tags as i go, let's see if you can figure out the plot twist before it happens, space pirates i guess, this is why i cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsauraus/pseuds/Marsauraus
Summary: Ren didn't even bother to cover her ears as the alarms went off, set on strangling the woman on the catwalk above her."You," she growled, as soon as Kahalla was in her range of sight. "I will fucking murder you."Kahalla looked amused. "You? But you're just a cub. A runt. Tell me, Lauren, how do you plan on outsmarting me this time?"Ren reached up to clutch the side of the catwalk, attempting to swing herself upwards. Kahalla was right, she thought, as she hauled herself overboard. I'm weak.Kahalla was getting farther away, the click clack of her shoes ticking Ren off more by the second. The lieutenant stood up, vengeance in her blood. "Wait one moment."The woman turned, just enough to look Lauren Chapel in the eyes. "What exactly do you plan on doing?" She said calmly, arrogance glittering in the dark pupils of her eyes.Ren raised her arm. "Look out evil... It's my fist."





	Star Trek: Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will hopefully be the best trash you've ever read.

Prologue  
“A ship is safe in harbor, but that’s not what ships are for.”

William G.T. Shedd

Sunlight streamed through the tall windows sat adjacent to the platform on which the students stood. Lauren Chapel shifted, gazing out at the many rows of red-clad students. She was relatively higher up in the stands and had a good view of the processions.

In a matter of minutes, she would become an official Starfleet ensign. Having joined Starfleet as early as fifteen, she would undoubtedly be placed in a low-ranking position, but Ren had decided a long time ago that she was okay with that. If anything, it would give her the motivation she needed to move up the ranks.

“...How well you do your jobs will affect the future of space exploration, technology, and species of all kind. And with that being said… I declare you all the new graduates of Starfleet Academy, Stardate 2263. Ex Astris, Scientia.”

With these words, Lauren’s entire life turned on its axis. She was a member of Starfleet. She was important. She was something. 

Ren shuffled in line after hundreds of other students, who she guessed felt the same way. Or maybe not.

“Chapel, Lauren. U.S.S. Walter.”

Ren plastered a smile on her face. She didn’t even want to be on the Enterprise. Not one bit.

She was perfectly fine. It wasn’t her fault she was stuck with a lower-level, small, baby ship, whose systems were probably incredibly easy to hack. 

It didn’t bother her at all, she said to herself, hardly listening to the Officer drone out names and ships. 

She was fine. Completely, and totally, fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
________________________________________

Ren dragged her fork over her food, stabbing at her mashed potatoes.

“Not hungry?” Carol ruffled the new ensign’s hair. 

Lauren sighed. “I don’t… When’s mom coming home?”

Carol offered an apologetic smile. “You know Christine works late on Thursdays.” She paused. “If it helps, I could drive you to the shuttle tomorrow morning. Having someone to see you off might be nice.”

“It doesn’t really mean anything, you still have to be there anyway.” Ren groused.

Carol was silent for a moment, and the only sound was the clacking of plates as the woman moved to put them in the sink. “Two years ago, your mother promised me that I wouldn’t have to watch you while she was working late. Do you know why I kept coming over, every Thursday night?”

Ren remained still.

“It’s because I care. Your mother does too, even if she isn’t very good at showing it.” Ren stared into her water, mute. “If the shuttle for your ship was on another planet, I’d find a way to get you there.”

The young girl looked up. “Do you think…” she trailed off, unsure.

“Do I think...” Carol prompted, urging the girl to finish.

“Do you think I could become a captain one day?”

The older woman frowned. “Where did this come from?” When Ren didn’t answer, she sighed. 

“Honey, if this is what you want to do, then I think you certainly could. But… “ Carol Marcus ran her finger over the edge of her water glass. “If this is about your father…”

“It’s not,” Ren said sharply.

"Then you'll become a captain one day, for sure," Carol said softly. "I don't mean to stick my head in your personal business, but this is why your mother doesn't talk about your father. She wants to see you become your own, strong, independent person."

Lauren Chapel stood up, her chair scraping against the floor. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’m going to bed.” 

Carol looked at the girl, concerned.

"I've got a big day tomorrow," She smiled weakly. Carol remained dubious but held her tongue as the girl shuffled down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Christine Chapel slipped through the door, the jangle of keys alerting Carol of her presence.

“You should be there for her.”

Christine turned to her friend, face weary and exhausted. “I know. I’m trying.”

“No.” Carol turned in her seat. “Not that. You need to be there for her when the shuttle takes off tomorrow.”

The situation dawned on Christine. “I… don’t know if I should.”

Carol gave her a look. “It’s not like he’ll be there or anything.”

Christine rubbed her temples. “The ship. What ship is she assigned to?”

“U.S.S. Walter.”

Christine avoided looking at her longtime friend. She let a few moments of silence pass before setting down her bag.

The woman finally sat down in the chair across from Carol. "I'll come," she said. Her eyes were tired and her hands were tired. Everything about her was tired.

“Good.” Marcus stood up, grabbing her keys and making for the door. She paused at the last second. “Show her you care, before it’s too late.”

And with that, she left.


End file.
